Telecommunication cables are used for distributing all manner of data across vast networks. A telecommunication cable typically includes a bundle of individual telecommunication lines (either optical fibers or copper wires) that are encased within a protective sheath. As telecommunication cables are routed across data networks, it is necessary to periodically open the cable so that for example one or more telecommunication lines therein may be spliced, thereby allowing data to be distributed to other cables or “branches” of the telecommunication network. In distribution points of a telecommunications network it is also necessary to install organizers where the cables may be managed and connected to the necessary telecommunications infrastructure such as for example splitters etc.
Commonly, optical fiber organizers are arranged in racks that comprise optical fiber storage and/or splice trays mounted on support systems.
WO 2009/106874 discloses an optical fiber storage or management module for an optical distribution frame or rack for management of fiber cables, fibers and connections. The module comprises a housing and a drawer for a rack with at least one optical fiber storage tray and a support for supporting the storage tray(s).
WO98/22842 discloses an optical fiber organizer with a storage module. The storage module comprises a support plate for supporting a plurality of hinged optical fiber storage trays. The support plate is fixed to the storage module by a snap-fit. A plurality of support plates may be arranged side-by-side in the storage module, thereby forming a larger support plate. Each support plate comprises a central area and lateral routing areas, e.g. in the shape of several narrow channels or one big corridor.
There is a need to provide a flexible support system for optical fiber trays that can be adapted easily to different applications and different sizes of cable management systems. There is further a need for a flexible support system for optical fiber trays that allows of retrofitting cable management systems and adapting them to changing boundary conditions. There is also a need to provide a kit of parts for a modular support system for optical fiber trays and to provide an optical fiber organizer with the above mentioned properties.